


Tape 1: Side B - M. Serket

by Narcis_The_Monk



Series: Confession Tapes [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcis_The_Monk/pseuds/Narcis_The_Monk
Summary: Minerva Serket tells all.One of the Ancestor sets.





	1. Teenage Dream

"You think I'm pretty,  
Without any makeup on.  
You think I'm funny,  
When I tell the punchline wrong.  
I know you get me,  
So I let my walls come down, down."

Minerva Serket, the Queen of the school and she's only a sophomore. Her best friends were Roicin and Seamus. And the last time she saw Petras, they were gathered around a table playing Dungeons & Dragons. He'd been so confident, and so cool. She'd tried to stay out of his sight, til in her own eyes she bloomed. Otherwise, she'd slip into that "little sister" category, and that wouldn't do. Because if there was anything Minerva was good at, it was scheming.

She'd heard about the party in the halls. From the mouth of her best friend, her scourge sister. She'd let out a cackle and agreed they had to go of course. Seamus agreed it'd be fun. He'd seemed a little bitter, but she ignored that. Petras was essentially calling her out, and her goal was in sight.

They arrived at the party, Minerva making her way to the alcohol. She was a little nervous, but she'd dressed for her part. Everything on her was tight, her blonde hair was wavy, wild, and naturally on the big side. She'd been ahead of the times in fashion. She got a drink, pulled Roicin along to the living room. She danced with her, and danced a couple times with Seamus. When she deemed it the appropriate time, she climbed onto the coffee table and pulled Roicin up beside her. Seamus hollered encouragement from where he danced with a couple of girls from their history class.

And just like she expected , there he was. She exchanged banter, and asked him to dance. And he let her lead him along, his hand in her's. And before she could remember anything changing, they were on the roof outside his bedroom, each with a cigarette. The party was still going, she could hear it through the open window behind them. She scooted closer to him. He let go of her hand to slip his jacket off and around her shoulders. Before he wrapped his arm around her, of course. She blushed and looked at her hands.

"Do you prefer the ocean or the forest?" Minerva prompted, having decided they'd been quiet long enough.

"The forest. I'm tied more to the earth." He responded, and she snorted a little. It sounded so ridiculous, but he said it with such conviction, such belief, she respected the answer. Even if she thought only quest givers in DnD talked like that.

"I like the ocean. Specifically being on the water. My dad used to have a boat, and it just felt so great to just sit and let the boat rock." She answered, leaning her head on his shoulder now. She brought the cigarette back up to her lips. "How are you so cool?"

"I just talk. And I think good at it, so I guess I am. I don't talk like this with anyone else. I don't have a lot of heart to hearts with anyone." He answered and finished his cigarette, flicking it off the roof and away from them. "How are you so clever?"

"Because I'm a genius, Petras. Didn't you know?" She laughed and turned to look at him. He was smiling back at her, and their eyes met. She liked his smile, but his eyes always reminded her of copper. She let herself drift into them. She noticed his eyes moving, glancing down at her lips, and she took the hint. She leaned over and kissed him, letting her eyes fall closed. He kissed her back, and she felt him lift a hand up to her cheek.

They kissed, and she felt like she was melting. Before long, they broke apart and she smiled at him.

"You know, I'd have to say...for my first kiss, that was pretty amazing. What do you say we keep doing that?" She grinned at him widely, nodding back to his window. He smiled at her and helped her inside.

Her dream came true. She had him now, and he was incredible. She found her missing piece in him, in his soul. She was already falling hard. She hoped it didn't backfire on her.


	2. By Your Side

"Take me here, take me now,  
Gettin' lost in a crowd with you.  
Up all night,  
I waited for you all my life.  
Hold my hand and keep me close,  
I'll never let you go,  
No, not tonight.  
Keep me by your side."

Minerva had the perfect life. Her folks let her do what she wanted, she had two best friends that stuck by her side, and she was now the most popular girl in school. She was dating Petras, the quarterback, and they were the power couple. They were the couple everyone wanted to be. And not just because they were popular.

They were madly in love. Or at least she was. And she was pretty sure he felt the same as her. They went to every party, danced to every song and they tried every drink suggested to them. She loved that he went along with most of her schemes, even sometimes naturally filling a role that she needed to get what she wanted. He was the perfect man for her, and she loved every bit of him.

They were currently at the lake during summer vacation. She wanted to swim, and Petras had wanted to camp. So they met in the middle, and invited Seamus and Roicin along as well. She'd swam in the lake, and at some point talked Roicin into canoeing across the lake with her. And now, as the sun was setting, she was happy to see everyone was comfortable. Petras had set up the campsite for everyone with Seamus, while Minerva and Roicin had been playing.

They sat around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and making smores. She had tucked herself up as close to her boyfriend as she could on their shared log. She liked his heat against her side. It reminded her he was there.

They had eaten hot dogs, and told ghost stories into the night. Seamus and Roicin went to their own tents. Petras put out the campfire and they headed to their tent. They zipped their sleeping bags together and they laid in each other's arms and talked quietly.

"TV or radio?" She asked him softly.

"That depends entirely on the mood I'm in. I like the radio more often though. I like music more than I like people talking." He answered her quickly and easily.

"Yeah, me too. It's so quiet. I like it here." She replied, listening to the quiet around them. It was actually full of sound. Crickets chirped, and she could hear a loon calling. And sometimes, there was the angry yelling of a cicada.

"I want a house here someday. Or a little cabin. Get you a boat, and we could raise our kids in nature." He said after a moment, and she felt her heart soar.

His future included her. That was more than she could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "By Your Side" by Jonas Blue, RAYE


	3. It Ain't Me

"I had a dream;  
We were back to seventeen,  
Summer nights and the liberties,  
Never growing up.  
I'll take with me, the Polaroids and the memories,  
But you know I'm gonna leave behind the worst of us."

It was the summer of his graduating year. She'd been there to cheer and call his name. She always thought he'd been there for her, and he would try. But it still wouldn't feel the same. She knew she was being petty, that they could wait. She could wait, but she knew she couldn't physically. She knew her own weakness, and when he was in arms reach, he was always enough. But if he was gone, would he still be? 

They'd be together until he left. And she knew they'd end it there. Even if neither of them admitted it. She loved Petras, and she knew she'd never love anyone the aye she did him. But she steeled herself every morning in the mirror, always braced for him to be leaving to be gone. 

And she wouldn't be the one to look after him if he drank too much, or didn't bother making real food for dinner. It wouldn't be her job, her responsibility anymore. And she knew she would miss taking care of him. She'd never let on, but she liked looking after her friends. And he would always be her best friend, no matter what. She knew that. She held resolve in some beliefs. 

Minerva took as many pictures as she could, everywhere they went. Camping, fireworks, at the beach in the sun. She would keep every single one, and she would always think of him. She cherished every second they were together, memorizing the feel of his hands on her hips. The way he wrapped her up in his arms. He always had the vague smell of trees and cinnamon. His chest rumbled against her's when he spoke. She could feel it if she thought hard enough.

She honestly wasn't ready for this. By no means at all, was she prepared to take this hit. This sort of damage to her heart might be what sank the pirate queen she had pretended to be once. A captain had never been a good enough title. She also had to be a pirate, because all she cared about was living in the moment and taking what she wanted.

And she'd take the little moments, the memories she could build up to sustain her when she ached. She'd miss him, but she would be the one to force them on move on. She had another year of high school, and she already had college lined up here in their hometown. She'd stand proud and tall, and bullshit her way through every minute of it. She'd have the perfect life. A business of her own, with a degree. A husband, kids. Though a significant part of her plans was leaving, she'd make new ones to suit her. 

She took a deep breath and finally looked herself over in the mirror she'd been standing in front of. She had another date with Petras tonight. She had more memories to gather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It Ain't Me" by Kygo, Selena Gomez


	4. I Miss You

"Just 'cause I don't make a thing about it,  
Don't mean that I never think about it, 'cause I do.  
Just 'cause I learned how to live without you,  
Don't mean that I ever really wanted to, oh.  
Even when I'm not trying to, I keep doing the things we do.  
Are you missing me too? Are you missing me too?  
Like I miss you?"

Minerva was out of highschool. She was in college now. She shared a dorm room with Roicin. She said she just had all the luck, but in reality she bribed someone to change her dorm so she was sharing with her best friend. Because without Petras, she kept her only anchor close.

Though if she was honest, she had someone else to turn to. Seamus was there, patiently waiting. She knew he was. And she'd given in after her first year of college. They were dating, though in reality they often just got really drunk and had sex. He often spoke of how powerful she was, how she was a hurricane. She had the potential to destroy this town, and so she could rule it. 

But all of the dark edges around why he might be interested in her aside, he was sweet. He was kind, and regal. Sophisticated and well spoken, even with the accent. He treated her like a queen, and she was grateful. She could love him. She just had to let herself, or at least pretend. He deserved it after all he'd done for her, and everything he'd given her. 

But when his hands rested on her hips, they didn't settle quite right. They never felt natural. She could gaze into his stormy purple eyes, but the clouds in them always looked so unsettling. Like winds were blowing hard over the ocean. She missed the brown, earthy tones with little specks of gold and copper. Like sunlight on fallen leaves. The "Scotsman" was a little to tall, a little too broad. His smile was uneven, and his laugh wasn't deep enough. 

She missed Petras. She'd talked a little about it with Roicin. And she knew Roicin worried about her, but she didn't really know how to help her Scourge Sister with this problem. But she was working through it, working past it. Every day was a little brighter, and she was a little more hopeful. Seamus had some new gift for her, something new to distract her for a little while.

But when she closed her eyes at night, she dreamt of Petras. Of sailing away together from everything, from all the problems separating them. She visited old memories in her sleep. Of sleeping under the stars, of sitting on the playground at midnight with a bottle of whiskey between them. 

And she had her own secret; if Petras ever asked, she'd tell him she missed him. But he never did, and she didn't push it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Miss You" by Grey feat. Bahari


	5. Scared to Be Lonely

"Even when we know it's wrong,  
Been somebody better for us all along.  
Tell me, how can we keep holding on?  
Holding on tonight,  
'Cause we're scared to be lonely.  
Is it just our bodies?  
Are we both losing our minds?"

Minerva sat up late at night, a little whiskey in the glass she held. She was already drunk, as she sat in the soft light of the moon that flooded over her from the doors to the deck. She sat curled up on the couch, music playing softly from the radio. Someone was crooning about someone. She laughed soundlessly, a smile and an action was all that irony deserved as she looked at the ring on her hand. 

It was a pearl, surrounded by amethyst. It would be surrounded by his favorite color. A ship if he hoped to remind her she was with him. She thought about the fight they'd had earlier that day when she looked at it, and turned her attention back to the window. She could see the willow tree in the backyard from here. She knew it was a willow tree, because Petras had shown her one near the lake they camped at. It was large, and magical. It hid a bit of the lake for itself beneath it's bent and swaying branches. 

Her willow tree hid some of the yard for itself. She wanted to put a pond under it someday. She sighed as she took another drink, and smiled briefly as she thought of Petras as the tree swayed in the soft breeze outside. She liked how it bent with the wind, and kept standing. It reminded her of herself, in some way only Petras had understood. That tree was how why she'd picked this house when they'd purchased their home. In the same neighborhood they grew up in, so their kids could grow up here too. And a willow tree in the backyard, so she could think of her ex-boyfriend as a reminder of loss.

She was engaged, but she wasn't as excited as she'd always thought she'd be. She had felt heavy, ever since he'd slipped the ring on her finger. He'd proposed in their usual restaurant, with everyone around who realized what was happening before she had holding their breath. She couldn't say no. Her own reputation was at stake.

Once again, she thought of how lonely she felt at times. Sometimes Seamus was warm and caring. Sometimes he was hard and cold, a stone cliff facing the wrath of her own winds. She finished her drink, and got up to make another glass. 

No one else could stand beside her. They couldn't handle her, no one could. But if they could stand beside, they deserved the worth she gave them. A sort of prize bestowed upon those only brave enough to try. But she knew deep down that Seamus didn't deserve to be the one in that place. She'd made a mistake, been too full of pride. And now the one who deserved the throne beside her was dating Belle, a nursing student he'd met through some school related story she couldn't think of right now. 

So she said yes. She didn't have an excuse anymore. She had to let go, to move on. She knew they fought, but everyone fights. Maybe they were just both scared to be lonely, but she did love him. She could love him more. She shook her head and poured another drink she grabbed a cigarette from her pack, heading to the deck. She walked outside and sat on the steps, her bare feet in the grass.

And Minerva smiled when she looked up at the moon. It was full, and large, and bright. She liked clear nights like this. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift towards wedding plans. She took a drink and accepted the change, changing the sails of her mind to coast with the new winds.

She had a lot to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Scared to Be Lonely" by Martin Garrix, Dua Lipa


	6. Chained to the Rhythm

"So put your rose-colored glasses on,  
And party on.  
Turn it up, it's your favorite song!  
Dance, dance, dance to the distortion!  
Turn it up, keep it on repeat,  
Stumbling around like a wasted zombie, yeah.  
We think we're free, aha!  
Drink, this one's on me!  
We're all chained to the rhythm..."

Minerva sighed as she finished her vodka. She didn't even bother trying to mix it. She was married now. And Aranea was two. Petras had Rufioh around the same time. She smiled at the thought of him with the kids. He'd been picking them up from daycare for her. Belle, the saint she was, would watch the kids so Petras could take her down to the Marquise. She had to go check on everyone. 

For the first time in her life, she found herself stuck in a rut. In a never ceasing loop of repetitive behavior. Simply because it was familiar too. She didn't even have a good excuse. 

But she shamelessly loved stealing a few minutes of Petras' day. Each and every time, no matter how small. He'd say something funny, or smile in just the right way...in those moments, she could almost pretend that'd she hadn't fucked up. That she waited, and they had this amazing family.

But she did fuck up. And there was never going to be a way to recover it. She'd keep her same rhythm. She'd wake up tomorrow with Aranea. She'd make breakfast for three. Often Seamus took his to go, leaving after placing a peck on her cheek. She'd eat, make sure Aranea ate. Then they'd play, and Minerva would try to get her to say more words. Her daughter was incredibly smart, and she soaked up new information like a sponge. Minerva may be becoming a drunk, but she was damn proud of her kid.

She would either make them lunch, and if she wasn't drunk yet, they might even go shopping. She often went through the shops downtown, pushing Aranea along in her stroller. The blonde angel, as she was often described as by stranger, would chatter her nonsense toddler language. She'd point, and name things if she already knew the word. 

Minerva got many compliments throughout the day. Her clothes, her hair, her nails, her daughter, or even her ring. She was told how lucky she was. How beautiful her daughter was, how nice her family was. What a great man Seamus was. And he was, but she got reminded so often, she felt guilty. Because she thought of Petras when they talked about her family, and not her husband.

And sometimes, if a tourist talked to her, and she knew they were passing through...she'd lie. She'd made friends with young women many times, all tourists. They always approached her about Aranea, and she was a charming person after all. People she'd never see again. Those were the only days she felt free. Sometimes, the friends she'd make would be in town for a few days. And she spent those days, spinning webs of stories about what could have been. Making a reality out of it for small pieces of time. 

She loved spinning these stories. On the beach, or over lunch. Because if there was ever a thing that Minerva excelled at, it was lying. To both other people, and herself. And though she loved slipping into her fake reality, right now she wasn't in it. She was awake, it was almost midnight. Aranea was in bed, she'd already gone to her club to check on everything. She thought about it for a minute, a smile spreading across her face. Afterwards, they'd picked up Aranea, and she'd gone back home. 

Petras had stayed and read to Aranea with her, putting on a little bit of a show just because she loved the sound of her daughter's laugh. They'd tucked her in, after each placing a kiss on her forehead because she'd demanded it be so. Seamus would be home late, so he wouldn't see her until the morning.

And now that Petras had gone home, after a hug that lasted a little too long, she was drunk. Because she drank every night. And tomorrow, she'd repeat everything. She'd only really dwell on the happy moments in the evening, though there weren't really any bad ones at the moment. The future was never certain, but she was hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chained to the Rhythm" by Katy Perry feat. Skip Marley


	7. Pearl

"She was a hurricane, but now she's just a gust of wind.  
She used to set the sails of a thousand ships,  
Was a force to be reckoned with.  
She could be a statue of liberty,  
She could be a Joan of Arc.  
But he's scared of the light that's inside of her,  
So he keeps her in the dark.  
Oh, she used to be a pearl! Yeah, she used to rule the world!"

Minerva poured herself a drink, immediately downing it. She slammed the glass back down onto the table. She was surprised she hadn't broken it with that amount of force, but that was beside the point. She ached, and she wanted to stay drunk. As long as she was drunk, she didn't feel the bruises that encircled her wrists, or peppered her arms from him grabbing her and trying to man handle her. 

She could still remember every minute of it. The first time he'd surprised her. That's how he caught her wrists. But drunk or not, Minerva knew how to fight. Unlike her attempted attacker. When she realized what he'd done, what he was doing, she'd slammed her foot down on his. Then for good measure, she lifted her foot and slammed it into his crotch. He'd let her go, and she backed away from him. 

She could hear ringing in her ears; maybe it was from the alcohol, maybe it was adrenaline, and maybe he'd managed to hit her somewhere in her forced release. But she slowly started to realize she could hear whimpering. She turned to look at round the room and her wide eyes looked on Aranea. She moved around the room to put her body between her daughter and Seamus. 

She looked back to him when she heard incoherent slurring. He was drunk, or high, or both. She couldn't understand most of what he was saying. He said something about being honest. Then he was coming at her again. He grabbed her arm, but she twisted and slammed the elbow of her free arm into his ribs. When he gasped for breath, she felt his grip loosen up slightly and she shoved him away again. Aranea was crying now, and when he caught his breath, his eyes settled on her. He tried to lunge towards her, and Minerva felt a scream tear from her throat.

Through sheer force of her anger, she grabbed him by his hair and yanked him backwards, before shoving him to the side. She smiled in joy as he tripped over the coffee table, and she ran to get Aranea. She picked her up and carried her as fast as she could to the bathroom. She pushed her inside, told her to lock the door and hide in the linen closet and be quiet no matter what. As soon as she heard the door lock, she felt a hand in the back of her hair. He dragged her away, and she let him hit her now. As long as it distracted him from Aranea. When he was done, he'd left her in the hallway. She don't know where he went, but he wasn't home anymore. 

When she knew it was safe, she went to where Aranea was hiding and let her know it was safe. Her little girl looked at her with eyes that harbored confusion and fear, and Minerva brushed the hair out of her face. She told her everything was okay, and she got cleaned up. When they went to bed, Minerva stayed with Aranea in her room. She locked the door, and slid the dresser in front of it. 

That was all last night. Today, Petras had seen her bruises. And he'd begged her to leave Seamus. He said he'd leave his wife, and she'd had to stop herself from laughing. He was too nice. It'd never happen, and even though she appreciated that he did still care...she wished he hadn't said those words. Because now, she felt weak. She was weak, and she couldn't escape. Some part of her brain told her she deserved it. She'd never stopped loving Petras, she deserved it. 

But mostly, she wanted to protect Aranea. And the only way she knew to do that, was to take a stand and fight. She'd keep Aranea safe, and she'd square off as often as she had to. She'd take as many beatings as she had to to come out on top of all this. And as soon as the bruises had become really visible, she'd taken pictures and hidden them away at the Marquise. If she was going to get ahead of him, she needed as much evidence as possible. 

She may have let him break her down when she hasn't been paying attention, but she would fight to keep as much of herself as she had left. She poured another drink, and downed it just as quick. She thought of their relationship, and realized he'd been breaking her down for years. And she'd let him because she'd been so caught up in her own misery. And she was so mad, but she was mad at herself. She should have known better, she should have seen this coming. 

She couldn't remember when she lost her winds, that hurricane strength she'd carried in her soul and bones. And she didn't know what it was going to take to get them back, but she couldn't let Seamus catch on. He thought he'd tamed this storm. But he was just standing in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pearl" by Katy Perry


	8. Love On The Brain

"Oh, and, babe, I'm fist fighting with fire  
Just to get close to you;  
Can we burn something, babe?  
And I run for miles just to get a taste!  
Must be love on the brain,  
That's got me feeling this way.  
It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good,  
And I can't get enough.  
Must be love on the brain,  
And it keeps cursing my name.  
No matter what I do, I'm no good without you.  
And I can't get enough, must be love on the brain."

It'd been a few years. Aranea was in school now. There'd been many fights since, and she had started to catch on to the signs when she knew one was coming. She'd call Petras, and she'd secret Aranea out of the house whenever she could. It'd been a while since Aranea had seen anything so violent. Minerva kept her safe. 

Right now, it was the evening. Petras was bringing over food, and she was peering into the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue dress, relatively plain for her wardrobe. She'd even put on makeup, her pearls were out of the if box and around her neck. She didn't really know why, but she felt good today. She turned and smiled at Aranea. 

'God, my daughter is amazing,' Minerva reminded herself. She'd dressed herself. Her favorite blue dress, with the lace that looked like spiderwebs. Aranea loved spiders, scorpions too. Honestly, Minerva loved them too. She also identified with black widows. The females were a force unto themselves, and they often tried to kill their mates. The males could live on their website for months without notice, just leeching off of her. One misstep though, and the female had the upper hand. 

She hugged her daughter and told her how beautiful she looked. She heard the doorbell, and she sent Aranea. It was Petras. She went to make the table. Petras entered the kitchen shortly afterwards, carrying Aranea in one arm, carrying a very full bag with the other hand. Minerva smiled as she saw Aranea seemed to be having a very important conversation with him. She smiled and walked over when she thought Aranea was done. Petras set her down, and Aranea went to her seat. And Minerva smiled as he came over to hug her tightly.

They ate dinner, everyone having a turn to talk about their day. Both Minerva and Petras paid close attention to Aranea, encouraging her to keep talking. And in turn, she'd open up and tell them everything she'd learned that day. Minnie loved when she did that. She smiled over at Petras more than once during her lecture on spiders. She'd mouthed the word 'smart' to him.

After dinner, Aranea was sent to take her bath. As she waited, she sat with Petras in the living room. They sat close and talked about their days, and Minerva at one point slipped her hand into his. He'd held it securely, and his smile offered her a comfort she'd forgotten only he could provide her with. He settled her soul when she needed it. 

They tucked Aranea in when she was done, and she read to them this time. She fell asleep right at the end of the book, as if the words she'd been reading were the only thing keeping her going. She kissed her on the forehead, before leaving back to the living room. She'd turned on some music, poured herself a glass of wine. And then she sat next to Petras on the couch. 

They talked quietly for a while, and she let herself lean against him. She fought her instincts, and kept her actions as platonic as she could. She didn't kiss him like she wanted to. And damn, did she want to. Instead, she talked him into dancing with her. His arms encircled her waist, and held her securely. They felt right, the weight was natural. She slipped her hands up around his neck, and they rested comfortably there. There wasn't any strain on her arms. And she left herself rest her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Woods and cinnamon, he still smelled amazing after all these years.

She knew she was falling for him again. But then again, she fell for him again almost every single day. The difference was, this time she was letting herself. She knew they shouldn't have more than what they had in right this moment. And it was more than enough for her now. This home was filled with love right now, with these little moments that he graced them with. Aranea shone so brightly now, and Minerva appreciated more than she could ever describe with words.

After dancing for almost an hour, both of them pretending to just be friends, she walked him to the door. He kissed her on the forehead before he opened the door, and he told her goodnight. She finished her glass of wine, and followed it up with three more. She drank in every bit of love that lingered in the house, before going to bed herself. She slept easy that night, for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love On The Brain" by Rihanna


	9. Green Light

"But I hear sounds in my mind,  
Brand new sounds in my mind.  
But, honey, I'll be seein' you 'ever I go.  
But, honey, I'll be seein' you down every road.  
I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it!"

Minerva sat with Aranea in the living room. She was seven now, and in second grade. She had a book open in front of her on the table, and she was so focused on it. Minerva felt pride well up in her again. She knew Aranea was at a higher reading level than the rest of her class. Aranea had told her so. And so did her teacher, in a letter she'd sent home with Aranea. 

Petras had dropped her off, and he and Rufioh had stayed a while for a visit. He left to go make dinner, and Rufioh went with him this time. After a long period of silence between her and Aranea, no sound except the quiet TV playing in the background that Minerva was halfway listening to, Aranea closed her book. Minerva turned her attention back to her just as Aranea turned and climbed onto the couch and leaned up against her. Minerva slipped her arm around her now.

"What's wrong, my little spiderling?" Minerva asked her, head tilted slightly.

"Mama, when's daddy coming back?" Aranea asked this, tucked up in her side. She felt I've in her veins as images of Seamus flashed in her head. 

"Not ‘til late tonight, sweetie. You'll already be asleep." She tried to sound sympathetic, because maybe Aranea still loved him. 

"Oh. I thought he was bringing us dinner again..." Aranea trailed off, sounding slightly disappointed. Then it clicked in Minerva's head. 

"You mean Petras...he'll be back at 8:00, baby." The doorbell rang as she finished, and she glanced at the clock. Right on time. Before she could get up, Aranea slipped out of her arms and ran to the door. She threw it open, yelling out "Daddy" excitedly. She stood up and went to where Petras was, and smiled brightly at the expression on his face. He was both surprised and excited. He offered the bag of food to Minerva, and just as she took it, Aranea threw her arms around his neck. 

They had a good dinner, their usual routine actually. After Aranea was in bed again, they ended up back in the living room. She was curled up against him on the couch now, and when he turned to her, this time, she let him kiss her. Because they'd already crossed this line, there was nothing left they could pretend they held sacred. So she kissed him like he was providing her with the air that filled his lungs. He was her lifeline, as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. 

After their own private moment, they laid together in the bed. The sheets were over them as Minerva traced a line along his arm, her face cradled in his hand. She loved these intimate moments. Just like the old days, they laid together and engaged in quiet conversation. He told her how happy he was, that he loved her. She whispered promises of faithfulness, that she'd always be his. They told the truth to each other now, and to themselves. 

And afterwards, when she walked Petras to the door, she watched him walk to his own house. And his wife opened the door. Once again, when Minerva saw Belle, she wanted to scream the truth. That she loved him. She was in love with him, she'd always been. She always would. That he was her's, and he'd always be. But she bit her tongue, waved back, and shut the door. She made the bed, and climbed into it. She turned on the small TV in the room, and flipped it to something she'd watch. She had a glass of wine in her hand, and as soon as she finished her fifth glass, she went to sleep. 

She was surrounded in the smell of woods and cinnamon, and that was enough for her. Until their fates lined up, and she was given the green light...she'd be his. Divorce crossed her mind right as she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Green Light" by Lorde


	10. Mercy

"Please have mercy on me,  
Take it easy on my heart!  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me,  
You keep tearing me apart.  
Would you please have mercy on me?  
I'm a puppet on your strings.  
And even though you got good intentions,  
I need you to set me free.  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?"

Minerva smiled as she sat on the deck with Petras. Aranea was in bed, Rufioh was back at home sleeping as well. It'd been a while since she had heard static from then pair's walkie talkies coming from Aranea's room. Petras was stretched out on the bench beside her, head resting against her stomach. He talked quietly to Vriska, whispering promises of protection and love. 

Once again, as she brushed her fingers through his hair, she wondered if Petras really knew what kind of power over her he held. She guessed he didn't have any clue, or he'd feel very uncomfortable knowing it. He wasn't a dominant person like she was. Or Seamus was. Petras was more of a supportive person in nature. Overall, he only took taking care of her seriously. He didn't hold anything else but his family as sacred. His job came second, and so did his own health and reputation. She appreciated that even more in life now. 

After a while, Petras pressed a kiss to her stomach and sat up again. He pulled Minerva gently into his arms, and she sank in against him. She always felt safe in his arms. She knew he'd always look after her and their kids. He was the most amazing man, and father, there was. And once more, she wished she had waited for him. But if she didn't, she wouldn't have Aranea. And even she often wished to change time, if ever given the chance, she wouldn't. Aranea was more important to her than feeling lonely for years.

Now that she had Vriska on the way, she was selfishly overjoyed about that fact. Petras would always be tied to her in some way now. Though she'd once again talked Petras into staying with Belle just earlier today, she was happy she had him still. She looked up at the moon, and only felt the ache I'm her bones from the lack of alcohol in her system briefly. If life stayed like this, she thought that maybe she could stay sober. She turned to look at Petras now.

"You know I'll wait, right? Until whatever force that controls our destinies brings us back together, I'll wait. I won't fuck up this time. Because, really, there is no one else for me." She spoke softly as she looked up at him, as a smile spread across his face.

"I know, Minnie. And I'm your's. I promise." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She felt her heart twist in her chest from happiness. She knew he'd never hurt her on purpose. But sometimes the sweet exchanges and heartfelt promises left her wishing he'd have mercy on her. Even though he'd never know what he really does to her sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mercy" by Shawn Mendes


	11. Call on Me

"When you're weary,  
And the road is dark.  
And I'll guide you,  
With the beating of my heart.  
And if the calvary,  
And the help don't come,  
Well, then we'll find a way,  
To dodge a smoking gun.  
Cause, oh, oh, oh, oh we'll say a little prayer  
But, oh, oh, oh, oh if the answer isn't fair,  
Then call on me..."

Minerva sat at the table and watched Petras. He sat in the chair at the head of the. The same spot at the table he'd sat at for almost twenty years at every dinner they'd had together. And she felt her heart twist once more as he stared down at his hands silently. He was physically hear, but he hadn't really been there for a while.

It'd been three months since the accident. Minerva was officially divorced. When Seamus had told her he wanted a divorce, she'd first resisted out of sheer stubbornness. She'd been the one that'd been beaten, tossed around, and forgotten until he was angry again. He had two sons outside of wedlock, each with different women. One named Candy, and the other was...Angelica, she thought. She wasn't sure. The memory was really fuzzy. The point had been, he didn't get to be the one to flee first. But he persisted, and she relented. Before throwing herself into the divorce with all the fierceness she once held. She got everything in the divorce. All the photographs of her bruises and injuries had come in handy. So did Seamus conveniently getting into that accident.

Unfortunately, the downside had been he'd gotten into an accident with Vriska in the car. And the other car had been Belle and Tavros. And she felt so guilty that she'd dragged out the divorce now. She should have been there for her kids. She knew she hadn't really been a mom for about a year now, not while she was focused on her revenge. And right now, she had a duty. She'd made a promise. It was her turn to hold Petras up.

She finally got up, and went about making dinner. Petras didn't really look up at all. At one point she crossed the room over to the bar and pulled out the whiskey she kept there, along with two glasses. She carried them over to the table, and filled them up. She sat one in front of Petras. He blinked and looked up at her, and he smiled slightly. She smiled back, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of his head. He slipped back into where ever he’d been hiding the last few months. She left the bottle on the table and grabbed her glass, returning to the stove to stir the pan of hamburger helper. 

When the food was done, and both their glasses finished, she served their food. She encouraged him quietly to eat. After a few minutes, he looked up at her and nodded before pulling the bowl closer to him and eating. She could get him to eat, and to generally take care of himself. And now he just stayed there at the house with her. Sometimes she woke up, and she could hear him beside her in the bed crying. She'd pull him over and wipe the tears away, and whisper soft promises to him. Just like he'd always done for her. 

She knew Petras didn't notice, but every day he seemed a little brighter. She understood thus was a hard blow, and she'd take care of him as long as he needed her to. It was the least she could do for him in return for all the help and support he'd given her over their combined lifetimes. 

No matter what, he could always call on her. And she wanted him to know that. She needed him to know that he'd never be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Call on Me (Ryan Riback Remix)" by Starley, Ryan Riback


	12. Trust Nobody

"You must be somebody, 'cause I don't trust nobody  
But if I touch your body, I might trust somebody, yeah  
I'mma tell you how I want it.  
Baby, tell me how you need it.  
Hope you're good at keeping secrets,  
Say you're good at keeping secrets.  
'Cause you know I don't trust nobody.  
I know you don't trust nobody,  
Said only I can touch your body.  
So baby you know, I know, you know, I don't;  
You know I don't trust nobody."

Minerva stood behind the bar at her club. She mixed drinks with an expertise she only really showed when she worked. It had been five years, and Vriska had recovered a lot. She'd gotten any surgery she asked for afterwards, thanks to Condesca Peixes. Vriska couldn't have found a better best friend than Feferi. She shook it off when she felt someone had approached the bar. She looked up and smiled when she realized it was Petras. He looked better than he had five years ago too. 

"Hey there, doll. How's work going tonight?" He asked her with his trademark smile, and she felt so happy when he smiled like that. 

"Pretty good tonight. I've only had one pig I've had to chase out." She smiled back at him, mixing a colorful drink up. She slid it towards him, leaving her hand on the glass. He placed his hand on her own before taking the drink. As he pulled his other hand behind his back, she realized he'd been hiding something this entire time. In his hand he held a bouquet of flowers. It looked like he'd gotten a little bit of everything in it. She smiled and took the flowers from him.

"Such a gentleman. That was very thoughtful of you." She smiled at him in a way she didn't smile at anyone. One of the girls, who liked to go by Tigerlily here at the club, who also worked the bar saw Minerva was distracted and took over mixing drinks. Minerva was pretty sure she also wanted to eavesdrop, but she let her take over. 

"Well, you know I'm always thinking of you, Minnie. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Petras replied, and she picked up the signs that he seemed nervous. 

"Well, I'm listening," she responded, keeping the teasing tone out of her voice. 

"Marry me." He blurted out. He glanced down at the drink she made him and he took a long sip of it, before he looked back up at her. "I know, you're probably not ready. But whenever you are, I'll be waiting for you. Because I've always loved you. I never stopped, and I never will. And I want to make everything how it should have always been. You know, officially. Besides, I have a lot of promises to keep." He finished his drink before he looked up at her again. "I've gotta get going for now, baby. I'm having dinner with Porrim and Rufioh. I just wanted to see your smile before I went." Before he lost his nerve, he leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Minerva watched him go, not quite sure what to do. She wanted to run after him, but the last person she ran after hadn't been nice to her. She fought with her own instincts as she traced fingers over the petals of a lily. She'd asked for this moment for years. And he'd always been the one for her. She's hated the cliché term, but he was her soulmate. Dammit, why was she hesitating? He wouldn't shove her away, wouldn't slap her. Not Petras, never him; she trusted him. 

She felt a hand on her arm, and she looked up into the green eyes of Tigerlily. The younger woman gazed at her with such an intensity that'd she'd only seen a few times, when she talked to some of the other girls about something important. 

"What the fuck are you waiting for, boss? Go get him." The words were simple, and she nodded and handed her the flowers she was holding. She turned and ran, out from behind the bar and out the front door. She yelled his name as he was walking towards his motorcycle. He stopped, and right as he turned around she got to him. She threw her arms around his neck as he braced himself. And then she kissed him. She held him close to her for as long as she could, before breaking away for a breath. 

"Yes. Yes, of course. I don't need time if it's you. I have almost no trust left in me, but I trust you. And I'm ready. I've always been ready." She forced herself to talk, to admit what she wanted. She'd bitten the words back for so many years it almost hurt her to finally say them. She watched his face, and the range of expressions he showed her. It started with confusion, before briefly becoming serious as he registered her words. Then a smile slowly spread across his face as he understood her acceptance. He kissed her again before he let her go, and her eyes followed his hands as he stepped back and patted his jacket.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box. Her breath caught in her throat as he opened it, and pulled a ring out. He slid it onto her finger, and she looked at it. A sapphire, surrounded in small pearls. Smaller than her last ring. It was perfect, like she always pictured. He remembered her favorite stones. She smiled and kissed him. After a minute she pulled back, and there was a content moment of silence between them, as they each appreciated this moment. 

"I uh, I gotta get to dinner. Before Rufioh starts texting me. Because he doesn't stop, you know? It'll keep interrupting my music. Really irritating, honestly." He laughed a little, and nodded his chin to his motorcycle.

"I've gotta get back to work. Gotta watch out for the girls, you know?" She smiled back at him. She stepped over and kissed him again, before retreating back into the bar. For the first time in years, she was blushing. And she was hopeful once more. And so, so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Trust Nobody" by Cashmere Cat feat. Selena Gomez & Tory Lanez

**Author's Note:**

> "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry


End file.
